


Getting Some Answers

by rebelrsr



Series: Faith's Fantasies [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith tries to convince Buffy to give her some information...using unconventional methods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Some Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I wish I owned them. Unfortunately, Joss & Co will only let me borrow them.

“Faith?”

“Yeah, B?”

“I…” You broke off, and I dragged one eye open to see if everything was OK. You sounded worried, and you seemed fascinated with the scar on my stomach. _The_ scar – the one from that fucking fight on the roof. Suddenly, _I_ was worried.

Sitting up, I cupped your chin and made you look at me. “Buffy, what’s wrong?”

All I got for an answer was this funny little smile. A tear traced its way down your cheek. Feeling sick all of a sudden, I swallowed hard. “Hey, B, I didn’t do anything did I?” It was my greatest fear, that I’d piss you off or hurt you and you’d leave.

Your smile got brighter, but I still didn’t relax. “No, baby. You didn’t do anything.”

“Then what’s with the Broody Buffy routine?”

You laughed. Damn, I loved that sound. “Broody Buffy, huh? Maybe I should dress all in black and buy a leather duster, too.” A slender finger traced a path over the scar before sliding upward to my left nipple. “Didn’t mean to scare you, Faith.”

Aroused from the touch but still not sure what was up, I managed to say, “You haven’t explained why you were upset, B.”

You absently played with my nipple and bit your lip, a sure sign of heavy thinking. “I woke up and started wondering if you’ve been enjoying our game.” Hazel eyes lifted briefly to mine before darting away.

“Hell, yeah, B. Did you miss all the screaming and moaning? Not to mention the orgasms.”

“I just wondered, that’s all.” Your voice sounded tiny, almost afraid.

“B? You know we don’t have to keep playing, right? We were going along just fine without it.” I pulled gently at your hair to get your attention. “I don’t ever want you to feel freaked by what we do together.”

A slow smiled worked its way across your face. “We moved a little fast, Faith.” The finger on my breast multiplied as you added a thumb to help pinch. The pressure grew until I moaned from the pain and the incredible arousal spiking through my body. “I wasn’t worried about me, baby.” Your other hand traced my lips. “The Game, as you called it, isn’t really about making up for the stuff you did in the past anymore. You OK with that?”

I tried to answer, but couldn’t get the words out. Instead, my head jerked up and down, signaling just how good I was with the situation.

“Excellent.” Oh, yeah. You were over the worry. “Now, lover, we haven’t finished up with that night in the Mansion.”

I panted as you continued to torture my breasts. “Still n-not sure…” my words ended in a moan. A warm tongue traced a path from your hands to the top of my mound.

Laughter vibrated my stomach where your head rested. “Poor Faith. Have you been trying to figure out the answer to my question all this time?”

Arching, trying to get you to continue farther down, I choked out, “Yes.”

“Well, that’s disappointing. I was convinced you’d figure out that one really big mistake you made in Sunnydale.” Lips teased the insides of my spread thighs. “Since this is so difficult for you, maybe we should try something different this time.” You pulled away. I watched carefully as you knelt on the bed beside me. “So far, I’ve punished you and tried to encourage you to find the answer. I think I have a better way, though.

“Stand up.” Your voice hardened, and I scrambled to untangle from you and the sheets. I bounced in place next to the bed feeling awkward and uncomfortable. What the hell were you up to, B? My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. You lay back on the bed and opened yourself. Voice deep and husky, you murmured, “I’m all yours, baby.”

Even though I wanted to dive right in, so to speak, there had to be a catch. We were playing the Game, after all. “What am I supposed to do, B?” Fuck, what the hell was I thinking? Every part my body knew what it wanted to do.

You chuckled and held out a hand. “Well, Faith, let me explain it to you.” I let you pull me onto the bed, stretched out along your right side. Warm fingers trailed along my jaw before you grabbed my hair and pulled me in for a rough kiss. “This time, you’re going to please me. If you do a good job, I’ll tell you the answer to the question.”

I grinned. This was going to be cake.

You poked my dimple and frowned. “I don’t think you’re taking this seriously.” Well, hell. I fought to bury the smile. “Maybe you need something to help you focus on the task at hand.”

“What? B, hey, I didn’t mean nothing,” I protested. But you moved away and slid off the other side of the bed. Striding across the room, you dug through a bag under a chair. You found whatever you were looking for and turned around. “Holy fuck,” I mumbled. You’d gone shopping without me.

You came back to the bed and motioned for me to kneel in front of you. Reluctantly, I pushed up and did as you asked. Wrapping a web belt around my waist, you locked both my wrists into the cuffs at the back of the belt. I tested the material. Red hadn’t seen this contraption. I could get out any time, but I knew that wasn’t part of the Game. The cuffs stayed on.

I didn’t move even when you crawled back onto the bed and lay there looking at me. “Now, are you ready to get started?” you purred.

“Hell, yeah, B.” You smirked at my quick answer.

Sucking in a deep breath and pressing into the bed, you mocked, “Show me what you got, F.”

Moving with my arms clamped behind me was more difficult than I thought. I nearly toppled over trying to kiss your thigh. My face burned when you laughed. Gritting my teeth and concentrating, I moved my legs farther apart to help with the balance problem and bent at the waist. You wanted me to please you; I could certainly do that, but I wasn’t going to hurry.

Starting at your ankle, I ran my tongue slowly up a muscled leg. I brushed gently at the wiry brown curls at the top, catching a few in my teeth and pulling. Your breath faltered, and I smelled your arousal. Releasing the hair, I took a return trip down the other leg. My back was breaking and I didn’t really know what I wanted to do next. I needed my hands for this. Sitting back on my heels, I met your eyes. Desire burned in the hazel depths.

I relaxed. This was a Game we played. I was good with games. Inching forward, I crawled between your spread legs. It took a few tries, but I finally pushed until my knees rested against your inner thighs. Your mound glistened with moisture. Ignoring that for the moment, I leaned down and nibbled your breast. Taking the nipple into my mouth fully and applying suction caused you to groan and press into me. Good. You were enjoying this, too.

I alternated between breasts for a few minutes and then nipped a path to your throat. Laving your pulse point, I felt your heart pounding violently. “You like this, B?”

“It’s not bad. But I’m sure you can do better,” you gasped out.

I almost laughed, but managed to hold it in. Damn, you weren’t going to give an inch. “Maybe, but I gotta know…What’s the big mistake I made, B?” I tugged your earlobe into my mouth before sliding back down to worship your breasts.

You started rhythmically pressing your pelvis into my chest. I pulled back immediately. “No fair, lover. I don’t get my answers if you don’t like my technique. No getting off on your own.”

I smirked – just a bit – when you whined. But, I couldn’t let you get too frustrated. After all, you still hadn’t spilled your secret. I scooted back until I knelt between your knees. Now I had access to the prize. I stopped to consider the logistics. If I lay down completely, I’d be pressed tightly into your sex, but breathing might be a problem. On the other hand, simply bending down wouldn’t get me the angle I wanted. Breathing wasn’t all that important. A lot of wiggling and cursing later, I rested my cheek on your thigh and inhaled deeply. Oh, god, I loved your smell.

Pressing my nose between your outer lips, I separated them enough to get my tongue to your opening. You jerked and slammed into my face. Gonna have to watch that; don’t want you to hurt yourself on my teeth. My neck ached and I’d been right about breathing being a bitch, but I dove in. Stiffening my tongue, I plunged it in and out of you, pressing my nose against your clit. Wasn’t much in the way of style going on, but it didn’t seem to matter. I felt you latch onto my hair just before you pressed my face harder against you. I kept working my tongue into you.

Just when I was sure I’d pass out from the lack of air, your inner muscles clamped onto my tongue and you spasmed. The hands in my hair relaxed and I was able to turn my head and breathe. Once my lungs stopped complaining, I went right back to work. I gently bit your swollen clit and then sucked it into my mouth. I kept up with the hard suction, running my rough tongue over its surface at the same time. It wasn’t long before another orgasm hit you hard.

“Wanna go for three, B?” Your eyes were closed and sweat dripped off your body. “No answer? Damn. That must mean I ain’t doing too well at this.”  Thinking hard didn’t help. I was out of ideas. Maybe another round of tongue fucking would get you to talk to me. Preparing for going without breathing for a bit, I changed position again, levering myself against you.

Warm hands stopped me. “Come here, love.” You tugged at me, and I carefully crawled up the bed. Pressing soft kisses against my chest and throat, you released the cuffs and held my hands in yours. “That was fantastic, Faith.”

“Glad you enjoyed, B. Kinda hard to get it right. I’m more of a hands on kinda gal.”

You kissed me slow and deep. “And I do love those hands, baby. But I thought you needed a little challenge; you know, a way to earn your answer.”

I tried another kiss. Finally breaking away, I panted, “You gonna let me know what I did, or do I gotta jump through some more hoops?”

You lifted my face and looked into my eyes. “You really want to know, Faith?” I nodded. “That night at the mansion, I hung in the chains and I watched that talented mouth nibbling at Angel.” I swallowed hard, remembering clearly the feel of his cold flesh pressed into me. “All I could think about, all I wanted, was your lips caressing my skin. You touched Angel, Faith. I was all tied up, with no where to go. Why didn’t you touch me?”


End file.
